Super Happy Drabble Fun Time
by ImmortalityThroughDeathsDesign
Summary: Im working on story writing so enjoy little stories of our favorite couple as we watch funny,sad,happy, and emotional little moments in their life boyxboy some crossdressing yaoi and...AWESOMNESS Chapter 3: "Neji you ready? Are you sure you wanna do this?" I looked up at TenTen. "Yeah I just hope he comes…"
1. Pretty Akamaru

_Hey guys~ umm I think I'm just going to start doing drabbles to work on my story writing and __**SPOILER: just go past the disclaimer. This is for my favorite pair in loving memory of Neji TT^TT I cried like a baby but anyways on with the story!p.s. I don't support putting lipstick on dogs just saying :P**___

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto do you really think Neji would have kicked the gosh darn bucket!?No?! Oh well but no. I don't own Naruto. T^T I know sad right? Ok now that I'm done with my rant onwards and yay for winging stories because you lost the paper!**_"Speaking"

'Thinking' 

Everything in Konoha was peaceful, birds were flying, kids were playing, shops were selling their goods and honestly it was a lazy day and one Nara wouldn't have it any other way (hey that rhymed ^_^). "Shikamaruuuuu…"The peaceful moment was gone as the birds flew away when a man with long brown hair came stomping up the hill. All of Konoha could hear it and ran except for one poor sap who was a deep sleeper. This poor sap because of such thing received a harsh kick in the…Warning: the scene is so violent for men I didn't want to give your neither regions discomfort :P "where is my favorite cherry flavored lipstick?"Neji literally growled this. 'Okay Shikamaru you got this, slowly ease into it you looking at a 5ft man with a temper, that is in a miniskirt and can beat into next week with a pillow and a marshmallow.(it's funny so it doesn't have to make sense :P) "The cherry one?"Shikamaru could see his brow twitch and he's pretty scared to tell him. Oh if wondering why he's so scared this is why: So last night Kiba came over with beers and they drank a little too much and this is the turn of events because of that Kiba decided Akamaru should look pretty and put Neji's lipstick all over Akamaru's lips. Anyways back on topic as that flashback was being told Shikamaru came up with an idea. Shikamaru leaned in and kissed Neji. At first Neji tried to ignore him and stay mad but eventually melted and wrapped his arms around Shikamaru's neck. He especially forgot when he felt a tongue swiping across the seam of his lips and he let it in. Shikamaru tongue mapped out Neji entire mouth. They let go when their lungs were burning Shikamaru leaned it next to Neji's ear and said "Kiba put on Akamaru's lips" and ran down that hill like his ass was on fire with Neji chasing him.

_So let me know what you think man I would like totally like it if could R&R and maybe give me tips ^^ ha-ha bye and don't forget to follow 'cuz I'll be putting drabbles for this couple on this one bye-bye_


	2. True Happiness

I don't own Naruto TT^TT

I wrote this while listening to True Self Rins cover by Vocaloid

Neji ran. That's all he could do he couldn't take it anymore all he wanted in life was to be free. He couldn't. He wasn't like Naruto he couldn't be brave. He didn't have something that made him fight harder. Neji always wished he could be a bird, he could be free and he could fly where his heart dreamed. He always had that little hope that he could one day be free but eventually that hope could no longer be seen. He would always search for that light but like every candle it eventually burns out. He didn't even have to hide his pain and agony because no one really noticed always a person that drifted in the darkness. Neji laughed to himself. He realized the only way he could ever be free from the clan, this curse was to die. No one would care and they would shrug it off they wouldn't cry, grief, wonder what happened. Neji started to recognize where he was. He turned right and was in a clearing, the sun was setting he looked around and realized no one was chasing him only his own sadness. He pulled out a kunai and held directly to his throat. He whispered goodbye and he waited for a numbing feeling all he felt were something wet dropping on his face. He looked up and Shikamaru was crying, his hand stopping the kunai. Neji laughed at himself he was always running away from bad memories, the lies , and every one betraying him that he forgot about the one person that always made good memories who always gave him honesty who never betrayed him and here he was trying to kill himself when someone did love him and he loved back. Neji looked up at Shikamaru he had his head down and was crying. Neji leaned in and kissed Shikamaru it was passionate yet gentle sharing the love, sadness, and grief they slowly started going down till Neji was on top of Shikamaru. They stopped and just hugged crying together they don't know how long they were there. In that moment Neji realized even if he was betrayed, lied to, or killed he would always love Shikamaru. Neji saw that little light hope but it was much bigger and he could touch it.

_He was free after all… _


	3. Heavens Weakness

Okay~ this time I listened to Ama no Jaku pretty good song. This is Neji's POV im working on it \(^o^)/ he is also gonna sing in Japanese but im putting the English Lyrics watch?v=hwL9o6uvSSE&list=PLuS9lS4o0BFuBBy1SC1WRREUqXV O64nu- Stage Host _Lyrics_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto never have never will TT^TT**

"Neji you ready? Are you sure you wanna do this?" I looked up at TenTen. "Yeah I just hope he comes…" **" Next up Neji Hyuuga!"**

"Good Luck!" TenTen yelled at me. I drew in a breath and grabbed my guitar. I walked on stage I looked at the crowd and the music started so I started playing my guitar. I started out strong.

_Let me tell you something I've been thinking about for a long time._

_If we can go back to being friends, then I will ask for nothing more.__  
As long as you're okay with it, I really don't mind.__  
I, a liar, sang a love song with words contrary to my thoughts._

_Today's weather in the area is a clear sunny sky with a downpour.__  
Yesterday I was making the best use of my time being idle and free.__  
It's not like I'm thinking about you or anything.__  
Fine, maybe I was thinking about you just a little against my will._

_The inside of my head is spinning__  
just like a merry-go-round._

_Since it's on the verge of spilling from my hands,__  
where should I throw away this love you gave me?__  
I have no need for things__  
that diminish the more I use._

_Let me tell you something I've been thinking about for a long time.__  
You can't see its shape, but you can see the words.__  
I feel frustrated by the fact that there're things I don't know of.__  
Are my dangling emotions beautiful or dirty?__  
I have no idea, and I don't have a place to discard them to._

I looked out into the crowd and saw him I smiled. I only entered this talent show for him.

_I'll wait until I get to bottom of the meaning of those words.__  
Waiting doesn't sound like a bad idea at all._

Time finish off this song.

_Since you're still moving ahead while I've already stopped completely,__  
what should I use to fill up the elongating distance between us?__  
I, an innate coward,__  
still can't use my words honestly._

_Since it's on the verge of spilling from my hands,__  
instead of you, to whom else should I give this love to?__  
I don't think that someone else can be found so easily.__  
Guess I'll keep waiting._

_Is this good?_

After I sang that I opened my eyes and the crowd started cheering loudly I bowed and ran backstage. He was back there.

I saw him and ran to him I gave him a big hug. "Wow Neji that was beautiful." I just smiled and hugged him harder.

_That is how we came closer than ever before…_

Yay~ \(^o^)/ im done! Tips are always helpful~


	4. Sigh

**This time inspired by Sigh by Rin Kagamine btw it's kind of going to be like the song but in the Naruto universe **

thinking

"speaking"

I always searched for something to stop the sighs always something. That was until the day I met him. An angel with long brown hair, pearl eyes and the most beautiful smile the ones that you can tell aren't showed often but when they are they're beautiful. "Let me take all those sighs and change them into laughter." All I could do was sigh and look at him. He knew what I meant before I knew it I was so happy. I always forgot about the sighs. Every time I smiled he had made memory for me to remember when I smiled. That was until one day a memory of my childhood came. It was snowing, he was on the ground his hair fanned out and bleeding. I ran to him and started blowing on him trying to keep him warm until the medic ninjas came. He had felt so cold. I franticly started blowing on his hand. It dropped the dish I was holding, fell to my knees, and clutched my head to keep the memories from continuing. "I see you remember. You weren't sighing because you were sad you were trying to keep me warm." I looked up at him he was crying and smiling. "Please keep smiling." I looked up at him all I could do was smile. "Thank you…" He started drifting away, I reached out my hand to grab him but it went right through. I realized then, so I just smiled.

_To this day when I smile it's because of you…_

**Oh my glob that was an emotional song TT^TT**


End file.
